KIck M rated Oneshots
by jackxxxkimlover
Summary: Just a bunch of M rated one-shots about our favorite couple, Jack and Kim. Rated M for a reason so please don't read if underage. Kick and there might be a little bit of Jerryxxxgrace, and MiltonxxxJulie
1. Lingerie

**Hey guys so this is an M rated one shot that I hope you like. Also I'd just like to point out the fact this will be a series of one-shot, but I really don't know how much I will be updating, since I have a lot of other stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way.**

Kim POV

Ugh, I sigh as I get home dropping the bag onto the counter top. I shook my head at the fancy writing on the bag. Let me fill you in, Grace just basically dragged me to this new lingerie store called "Sexy chick". I don't think I've ever blushed so much as I did in there.

The place was filled with showy underwear, bras, stockings, and little nightgowns that looked more like small shirts. I'll admit the things were cute, but I'm pretty sure my face was a tomato at the cash register.

Jack, my boyfriend of two years, then came in. He walked in with his skateboard in one of his muscular arms. "Hey babe", he said pecking my cheek quickly before going to the bag. I almost always let him see everything I bought, but not this. That would just be embarrassing! I mean we have had sex, multiple times, but still… I don't know, I think it's embarrassing.

"Hey", I said as I grabbed the bag from his hands. He looked shocked, unlike most guys he actually did like looking at new clothes. He absolutely hated shopping though, but always liked to see what I got.

"Why can't I see what you got?" he asked, pulling a little pout.

"Um it's just a little personal?" I asked more than stated. He arched one of his thick eyebrow, before grabbing the bag from me.

"Jack!" I squealed. It was too late though, he had already looked inside.

"Oh come on Kim, it's not a big deal, so can I see you in these?" he asked with a fake innocent smile on his cute face. I punched his shoulder, which probably hurt my hand more than his shoulder. He had definitely buffed up, a lot. He was one of the most muscular guys in our grade. Now I was only up to his neck and he always loved teasing me because I was short. Which I was but… okay that's not the point.

"No you may not, now if you don't mind I will be taking those", I said trying to snatch the bag from him, which I didn't succeeded in.

"Why can't I see you in them?" he asked. Still holding the bag.

"Because they're not normal clothes Jack", I said. He just tilted his head, confused. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Kim we've done…it multiple times, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Eh I guess I'm not a fan of a lot of them, Grace made me get most of them", I said honestly. Grace had always been very confident and daring, and I was too, just I was a little shy in this subject. I never really liked dressing up for sex, I guess I was a little insecure.

"Well I think that's good, Kim you are absolutely beautiful, you should be able to wear anything", he said.

"Thanks", I said feeling the blush rising to my cheeks, how many times am I going to blush today?

"You're welcome", he said. He then pulled out one of the bra and panties sets I had gotten, it was a dark purple lace color. I just sat there watching as he pulled out piece by piece. I ended up spending about two hundred dollars total, so it's a good thing I had a job at a local dinner. I actually made a lot of money for a fifteen year old.

I was cut out of my thoughts when he pulled out a black little dress. I had a fit about that one, but Grace won. It was a black sheer color, and went barely below my underwear. It synched in right below my waist and flowed lightly out after that.

"I like this one", he said holding up the item and inspecting it. I just laughed as he fingered the fabric. He continued pulling out piece by piece, after a pair of a white lacy thong and bra the bag was empty.

He gathered everything up and put it all in the bag. I then realized that the little black dress was still on the table. I gave him a confused look.

"Jack you forgot this", I said while handing him it because he still had the bag.

"No I didn't, because if it's in the bag then you can't try it on", he said while standing up.

"Um… Jack I don't know…" I started but was cut off when a pair of soft lips touched mine.

"Come on Kim, for me", he said while rubbing my waist slowly up and down, knowing it drove me crazy when he did that. This boy knew how to push all my buttons.

Feeling a wave of confidence come over me I nodded, grabbing the dress and headed upstairs to my bathroom. My parents were on a week business trip, so I didn't have to worry about them seeing. I kind of had a whole drawer filled with lingerie, but they never saw it, my parents I mean. Jack saw it all the time.

Unlike this piece though the rest of it wasn't as revealing, well obviously my underwear was. None of it was sheer though.

I slipped off the short dark blue miniskirt and white flowy top revealing my cherry red panties and bra before sliding the dress onto my body. Wow this was surprisingly comfortable. I walked downstairs, to see Jack sitting on the chair comfortably.

"Hey", I said. He looked at me and his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Wow Kim, you look…wow", he said. I giggled at this.

"Thanks, I may have to get more of these, they're really comfortable", I said twirling around. He just gulped and nodded.

"Well if you do that, then I think I may have to do this more often", he said before wrapping his arms around my waist and bring me to his chest, which felt more like a brick wall.

I smiled as I felt his soft lips attach to mine in a searing kiss. I felt his hands make their way to my lower back, massaging. I groaned and felt his tongue lick my lip in ask of entrance.

I opened my mouth immediately and felt his tongue enter my mouth. I felt his hands lower themselves so they were on my ass, which I felt him squeeze a few times. Soon I felt something behind me, and I realized it was the couch. We broke apart, and I saw that Jack was straddling my waist, and he was currently sucking at my neck hungrily.

I shivered as I felt his teeth scrape along my neck, and I felt his lips curve upwards at this, jackass. I tangled my fingers into his hair and soon felt the couch behind me vanish. I opened my eyes and saw that Jack had stood up, while carrying me so that we were in the same position as on the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist for support and I felt him head up the stairs. I smiled knowing what he had in mind.

I heard the creaking of my door as it was closed behind us before I felt my soft comforter under me. Having sex in my room was never a problem, considering I had a full size bed, and Jack and I were both cuddly sleepers. He had a queen size bed in his room, his parents were pretty well off so his room was huge, but when I slept over there we only used half of the bed.

Jack's parents never had a problem with me sleeping over, as his dad said "It couldn't be avoided". My parents were not as quite the fans, especially my mom. It's usually the dad who has the problem but both of our dads were good friends and my dad saw Jack a lot, so my dad liked him. My mom thought he was a troublemaker, which he was known to get into trouble, but my dad usually talked her into it.

I felt Jack crawl on top of me, hearing the bed creek lightly. I opened my eyes to see Jack's face inches from mine. I smiled and slid off his shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room. He slid his shorts jeans off and was now only in his boxers, my house had a no shoe rule.

"Hmm let's get rid of this", he said as he slid off the dress revealing my bra and panties that were underneath. He reached his hands underneath and unhooked my bra, which by now only took him a second.

I smiled as I felt the smooth fabric slip from off on me, leaving me bare. As the cool nights are hit me, I felt my nipples harden, why was it so cold in here? Jack slid off his boxers revealing his 7 incher. Jack had always been pretty big, which is embarrassing to admit that I love, don't judge.

I closed my eyes in bliss as I felt jacks large rough hands slide down my body. He stalled at my breasts, fondling them and weighing them in his hands. I never had the biggest boobs, I only wore a C cup, but compared to the size of the rest of my body they were large, and fit perfectly in Jack's hands.

I felt him circle my breasts before giving one of my nipples a harsh pinch, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. He attached his mouth to it and sucked harshly, causing me to squirm and wiggle. I felt his large hands trail down when they stopped at the waistband of my panties. I felt him slip his hand through, and soon felt his finger enter me in a quick thrust.

I cried out as I felt him go out and thrust in again. I heard him chuckle at this, and then go extremely slow to enter again.

"Jack…" I cried he went out and started going even slower.

He chuckled and I soon felt the soft material of my panties slide down my thighs and down to my ankles. I opened my eyes and saw Jack trail his head down so it was level with my pussy.

"Wow Kim you're really wet", he said sliding his finger along my folds and sucking off the juices.

Jack POV

I slid my finger along her soaking wet folds and sucked my finger, smiling at the very familiar taste. I then crawled upward so I was face to face with her again, well more like chest to face since I was taller than her and entered her with a thrust. I felt her gasp from underneath me and quickly thrusted into her. I attached my lips to her neck and licked along her neck, tasting the sweetness to her skin, and feeling her silky soft skin. I inhaled and this brought me her favorite body spray, vanilla, which I loved the scent of too.

I trialed my hands back to her breasts as I continued to pinch them and plunge into her at the same time. I felt her tight walls clench around my cock as she orgasmed. I soon followed and we laid on the bed, both panting from the previous activities.

She nuzzled herself into my neck, and we both just sat there and soon fell asleep, thank you Grace for making Kim get that.

**Okay guys so this is going to be a series of M rated one shot, so make sure to follow so you can see more. Also if you have any ideas, feel free to leave them below. **

**Also please if you have any tips on how to make the 'scenes' better, leave them below. I'm not too sure if this was good…**

**Jackxxxkimlover**


	2. teaser

**Hey guys so I'm going to start applying your ideas next chapter, but here is this one****.**

**MUST READ SERIOUSLY PEOPLE: would you guys be okay with some spanking, like Jack spanking Kim? if not tell me and I won't do it but I had an idea for it****.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way****.**

**Summary: Jack gets bored so decided to have some fun with Kim, in class**

Also these one-shots don't correspond with each other

I sat in class bored to death, listening to the teacher talk on and on about some play that we all need to watch. I was currently in English, bored, to death. Seriously someone kill me. I saw Kim looking bored too, hmm maybe this isn't so bad.

I moved my right hand off the table onto her upper thigh that was showing from her short skirt she decided to wear, which would make this a hell of a lot easier.

She glared at me as I did this, knowing what I had in mind, knowing I was almost always horny. I took out a piece of paper and wrote 'Hey Kimmy' on before slipping it to her.

'No Jack', she simply wrote back.

'No what?'

'We're not sneaking off to do it in the janitor's closet, again'

'Come on Kim, I'm really horny over here, which is your fault, you can't wear stuff that sexy with me around'

'Well you can go through the day with a hard on then, now go away I need to pay attention', I can't believe she was blowing me off. Not a good choice Kimmy, not a good choice. Yeah I will admit we have snuck off quite a bit for a brief blowy, but still it was not cool leaving your loving boyfriend here like that, knowing what he wanted.

I slid my hand further up her silky soft thigh. She glared at me and scooted away from me, not succeeding since she was at the wall.

"Jack" she lowly grumbled out.

"What?" I asked innocently. She glared at me so I ignored it and slid my hand up further. She closed her thighs so I couldn't get further. Coming up with an idea I pinched the inside of her thigh, causing her to squeak quietly.

I chuckled as she winced from it, I guess I could have gone a little bit easier. I started moving up her thigh, only to have my hand slapped. I grabbed her hand adding a little pressure, so she finally gave up and I started again.

I moved my hand up and buried my hand under her baby pink panties. She squirmed slightly as I rubbed her up and down. I soon found her little nub and circled my finger, before giving it a harsh pinch as well.

She bucked her hips at this, so I took my other hand and held her down, while continuing with my fun. I also knew this would tick her off, Kim always hated being held down, and she usually showed it.

I thrust inside of her slowly, ignoring her pleads for faster. She did always like it rough. I added a second finger, feeling her tight walls stretch around me. I kept pushing inside of her, until I felt her walls clench around me, knowing she was about to cum. I chuckled at the new idea forming in my head, knowing it was a little evil but I just couldn't resist.

I slid my fingers out before she could and licked the juices, loving the familiar sweet taste. The bell then rang and I grabbed my stuff and headed off, leaving a flustered Kim.

I ran to my next class and sat down, before Kim walked in glaring at me.

**Hey guys I know it was short, but I was planning on making a part two, so hope you enjoyed****.**

**MUST READ AND ANSWER would you guys be okay with spanking in future chapters?**


	3. teaser part 2

So hey guys about the spanking thing, I'm not currently planning a chapter with spanking but that's just good for future reference. Also this will be part two to the previous chapter so they do correspond, but you will probably still understand this if you didn't read it… but still go read it. I'm done talking now.

Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way.

Kim POV

I can't believe Jackson Brewer. Ugh I can't believe he just did that, he is so going to pay, and I think I know the perfect way.

Right after the last bell of the day rang I walked to my locker, feeling Jack walk up beside me with that stupid smirk.

"So my house later tonight", he said with a wink knowing my parents were on some business trip and his dad just sais 'better then in public'. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were painted red for a week since his dad said that and knew we were…active.

"I don't think so", I said. I walked away from him to my locker swaying my hips. I turned glanced back quickly to see him standing there in the middle of the haul, bag slung over his shoulder, open mouthed staring. I giggled and opened my locker grabbing my bag, I didn't have homework, and applied some lip gloss.

I walked away from my locker to see Jack with the same expression. I shrugged and walked away. soon I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Sorry if I misled you, you're coming over my house tonight, and will be coming", he said chuckling at his little remark.

"Sorry Jack, but after that little stunt, no way in hell", I said smirking.

"Come on Kim I'm horny, and I know you are too", he said.

"I'll live, just as you well. Now I have to go now", and with that I hopped into my car and left, leaving a flabbergasted Jack.

The next morning

I woke up and smirked at the next part of my plan. I got dressed in a white shear belly shirt that and really super tight skinny jeans, so Jack wouldn't slip his hand through. I wore a black lace bra and thong and some 6 inch pumps. I put a little extra work into my makeup, adding some concealer to the mix and headed off to school.

I checked my phone to see I had 4 new messages from Jack, he was texting me all night and this morning saying I should feel bad. I walked into school and everyone stared at me, not knowing what to do. Jack was very protective and possessive so a lot of guys didn't dare flirt or even stare at me. having a boyfriend who's a 3rd degree black belt can do that.

Although I usually didn't dress like this, so guys immediately swarmed me. Jack then walked in and I swear once he saw me smoke came out his ears.

"Kimberly Crawford", he bellowed pulling my by the wrist to my locker.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, now go change", he said. I just shook my head and walked off, knowing Jack hated when people didn't listen to him.

I strutted down the hall going to my first class, with Jack. I walked in and sat next to Carson, some guy who liked me that also happened to be Jack's enemy.

"Hey Carson", I said with a flirtatious smile. he gawked at me before nodding slowly.

"Ugh…hey Kim" he said.

Jack then walked in and once he saw my new partner looked like he wanted to strangle something. he gruffly sat down.

50 minutes later

The bell finally rang, and I strutted outside feeling guys eyes all over me. another thing Jack hated, anyone looking at me.

Suddenly I was pulled into a closet and I heard the door close and lock. I tried to scream but there was a hand over my mouth. I tried to kick and punch, but as if the person was expecting this had my arms held down with theirs.

Suddenly my nose was bombared with my favorite scent, Jack's cologne. sighing in relief, I relaxed causing Jack to release me.

"What the heck Jack, we're going to miss class", I said.

"Relax I told the teacher you weren't feeling well and said I'd take you to the nurse", he replied. "Look Kim, I want to fix this okay. Please stop doing this, if you don't I'm going to strangle the next guy who looks at you and the ones who follow", he said.

"Hmm I don't know I kind of like the attention", I lied through my teeth. I hated all the attention, there's only one guy I like staring at me like that.

"Please Kim", he said and I saw desperation in his eyes. I nodded and gave him a tight hug.

"So we're even", he said.

"Even", I said happily. He smiled before bringing his lips down to mine. "Also this is what we're going to do, you have one break a week, where we can do it in school, that's it", he seemed like he wanted to protest. "Not a discussion, and there's always lunch", I said.

He nodded, agreeing silently, before wrapping his thick arm around my waist and walking out with me.

When we got into the classroom, Mrs. Bell looked at me. "Are you feeling better Kim?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah I am", I replied frankly.


	4. showy shirt

**Hey guys so sorry there was a mix up. Someone asked me if there is going to be a part 3 of 'Teaser', and sorry there's not. Also some people were saying it was like liveyourpassions story, and I just wanted to say I have had that story on my computer for months, so I didn't copy it. **

**Onto the story, oh disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**Summary: Kim wears a really showy shirt, and Jack gets a little (cough) possessive.**

I wake up to hear my alarm clock going off, hearing Miley Cyrus sing out 'Wrecking Ball'. I smiled and hummed along until it stopped and I swung my legs over the side of the bed dramatically, pushing myself up.

I walk over to my door grabbing my light purple silk robe and head to the bathroom. There I turn on the water to pretty hot and stripped and stepped into the steamy shower. I got my hair drenched before getting a few pumps of shampoo into my hand and scrubbing all my hair with it. I rinse it out and put in a little conditioner. I then get my bath and body words 'Strawberry' shower gel and scrub myself with that.

I get out of the shower and dry off before going into my bedroom to get changed.

I smile as I pull on some dark blue skinny jeans. I'm happy because today's Friday, and I just went shopping yesterday, so I get to wear some new stuff. so two reasons to be happy…awesome right.

I beam as I look through my new clothes, in only my bra, and come across the shoulder to shoulder super tight shirt I got yesterday. it comes right below my belly button, I know it's a little tight but come on I'm seventeen.

I look at the time, and see I have a two minutes until Jack get's here, 'crap' I thought. I quickly brush some mascara onto my lashes along with some baby pink gloss, throw on my black combat boots, and run downstairs. I grab an apple and go out to see Jack waiting in his truck.

"God Kim it took you long…Kim no way in heck are you wearing that", he said looking up at me in the middle.

"Hmm let me think…yeah I am", I answered. I opened the passenger door and grabbed the handle bar and pulled myself up into the truck. I used my momentum and landed swiftly in the seat and buckled my seat belt.

"Kimberly Crawford-", he starts.

"Jackson Brewer", I mimic.

"Kim I'm being serious…go change", he said.

"Jack I'm not changing", I say back. "Now, unless you want to be late, then I suggest you go", he looked at the time and sighed. He started the engine and drove down the street with his hands tightly wrapped around the wheel, him shooting glares at me every now and then.

When we finally got to school, I stepped out of the truck and heard a bunch of cat calls and whistles. I winked at a bunch of guys looking me up and down, jokingly of course. That's when I felt a large hand go around my wrist, pulling me into the old looking brick school.

"Kim it's already bad enough you're wearing…that, can you not make those guys think they have a chance with you?!" he said crossing his thick arms across his muscular torso.

"Jack, come on I was kidding and they know it too", I defended. he just raised one of his thick brown eyebrows, before motioning behind me. I turned around, feeling my hair fly around me, and saw at least ten, all cute, guys staring at me lustfully.

"Do you think that they think that you were 'kidding'?" he asked.

"Aw is little Jack jealous?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yeah he is so in response he's going to do this", and with that he stepped forward and pulled me into a hot passionate kiss. I heard a bunch of sighs and the sounds of shuffling feet, which I guess were the guys leaving. I felt Jack smile into the kiss as he heard this, and I just rolled my eyes. well in my head because at the moment my eyes were closed in pure bliss.

We broke apart and Jack kept his hands around me while I tucked my head into his neck. I felt his hands lower until they were at my butt, and I just smiled. That is until I felt a harsh pinch. I can't believe he did that!

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I jumped back. He just smirked.

"That's for winking at those guys", he said. I just rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall with his arm possessively around my waist. a few guys still came up, but when they saw the glare from Jack immediately whimpered and shied away like scared little puppies.

Jack stopped for a minute and I gave him a confused look. he unzipped his big north face jacket and put it around my shoulders, zipping it up.

"There much better", he said smiling down at me. I would've protested but it smelt so much like Jack's scent. Kind of like a pine forest, with a little spice to it. not the best description, but that's the best way I can say it. I have to admit it may be one of the best scents in the world; of course I'm sure that's just my opinion.

**Hey guys so I know it's a little short, and not really rated M, but I just wanted to post something. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm in high school and if you're in it too then you know it's a lot of work! Anyway I hope you kind of liked it and don't worry, people who told me ideas I will be getting to them. **


End file.
